El Regreso de Eileen Prince Snape
by mairesnape
Summary: Voldemort ha sido vencido y Severus está feliz con su vida de casado junto a Lily y su hijastro Harry, aún le cuesta creer que Lily esté viva, pero ahora alguien más viene de su pasado, su propia madre, la que él creyó que lo había abandonado ahora está de vuelta y por causa de un accidente con una poción luce de la misma edad que su hijo ¿Lo habría abandonado intencionalmente?


Severus y Lily se encontraban radiantes de felicidad con su nueva vida de casados en la casa de la Hilandera, Harry también estaba feliz por la manera en que había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo, había descubierto que su madre estaba viva, los padres de Neville habían recuperado la cordura, se había hecho muy amigo de los Malfoy y los Lestrange quienes habían cambiado muchísimo de actitud, habían vencido en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, también había encontrado el amor en quién menos se lo esperaba, la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ginny Weasley, además su amadísima madre se había casado con su "odiado" profesor de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero ahora no lo odiaba, sino todo lo contrario, se habían convertido en grandes amigos después de todo lo que vivieron juntos, y no sólo eso sino que además los Dursley también se habían reivindicado con Harry y Lily y ahora gozaban más que nunca de su lazo familiar.

Harry se encontraba pensando en todo esto mientras estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, ya no estaba en el número cuatro de Private Drive sino muy cerca de allí, en la calle de la Hilandera ¿Quién lo diría?

De pronto escuchó un agudo sonido que emitió su reloj de pulsera, Harry observó la pequeña pantalla luminosa y sonrió, era media noche lo cual indicaba que había comenzado el día de su cumpleaños y él no tenía duda de que este sería el cumpleaños más feliz de toda su existencia. Se quitó el reloj de pulsera y las gafas, colocó estos objetos sobre su mesita de noche, recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada quedándose dormido profundamente sin que nada lo perturbara porque ahora sí, Lord Voldemort había desaparecido para siempre.

Al día siguiente despertó por el ulular de Hedwig que le picoteó cariñosamente las manos, el chico abrió los ojos con dificultad, pues la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana que había dejado abierta para que la lechuza entrara, le lastimó las pupilas; cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz advirtió entonces que sobre su cama había un paquete y una carta, al abrir la carta vio que era en realidad una tarjeta de felicitación de Hermione, destapó el paquete y vio que se trataba de un libro sobre quidditch en gran Bretaña, un ejemplar llamado: _Quidditch a través de los tiempos._

 _ **"Espero que en serio te agrade Harry, papá y mamá ya le echaron un vistazo antes de envolverlo, siguen fascinados con la magia y extrañan el colegio. El libro tiene muchas tácticas de juego que espero te sean útiles"**_

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo!**_

 _ **Un beso de:**_

 _ **Hermione**_

Harry sonrió muy contento pues había querido ese libro desde que vio el anuncio en Flourish y Blotts pero cuando fue a comprarlo le dijeron que estaban agotados. Harry colocó el libro en su mesita de noche mientras lo contemplaba con una sonrisa, posteriormente puso los pies en el piso para levantarse, pero al hacerlo se percató de que Hedwig no estaba sola, allí estaban Pigwedeon, la lechuza de Ron y otra lechuza que no conocía, ambas llevaban sendos paquetes que Harry abrió con emoción.

La de Ron le llevaba una túnica de Quidditch de la selección de Inglaterra junto con una nota que decía:

 _ **"¡Que felicidad hermano! Ya eres mayor de edad ¿Qué tal se siente? mamá y papá quieren que tú, Snape y Lily vengan a casa para una pequeña fiesta que te tenemos preparada, espero que te guste mucho tu regalo"**_

 _ **P.D: Sirius está aquí y quiere verte**_

El otro paquete contenía un pastel que por el aspecto sin duda lo había horneado Hagrid, la lechuza también llevaba una nota escrita con mala caligrafía donde le deseaba feliz cumpleaños, aquella lechuza también llevaba una nota de felicitación de parte de Dumbledore y McGonagall a parte de la acostumbrada lista de utensilios que debía utilizar ese último año.

El chico al fin se lavó los dientes y bajó a desayunar, al llegar al comedor vio a Severus oculto tras la edición matutina de _El profeta_ y a Lily con un delantal puesto encendiendo diecisiete velas en un pastel. Harry entonces sonriendo se aclaró la garganta y Severus bajó su periódico al tiempo que Lily después de encender la última vela se giró y le dedicó la más tierna de las sonrisas a su hijo.

\- ¡Mi niño! – Exclamó con emoción - ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi bebé!

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! – Exclamó Severus también sonriendo de manera afable y no sarcástica como solía hacerlo anteriormente.

\- Gracias a ambos – Respondió el chico - ¡Que detalle!

Lily dejó el pastel sobre la mesa y se fue a abrazar a su hijo, Severus hizo lo mismo, después cantaron el "Cumpleaños feliz" y el niño que vivió sopló las diecisiete velas. Snape se sentí raro con aquella estampa. ¿Él cantando el cumpleaños feliz? ¿Lily a su lado? ¿Él abrazando a Potter... bueno a Harry? Era algo todavía increíble pero cierto, algo que de verdad lo ponía feliz.

Lily servía trozos de pastel junto con café con leche y los tres se dispusieron a degustarlos, estaba delicioso, al terminar, con un flojo movimiento de su varita, Severus limpió la vajilla

\- ¡ _Fregotego!_ – Exclamó el hombre.

\- Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida – Comentó Harry con sinceridad

\- Y apenas comienza – Dijo Severus sacando un paquete excesivamente largo de debajo de la mesa y colocándolo sobre esta.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Harry emocionado.

\- ¡Ábrelo! Y descubre de qué se trata – Espetó Severus, Lily estaba atenta a la reacción de su hijo

Harry abrió el paquete y allí estaba la última edición de la saeta de fuego que ahora alcanzaba más velocidad en menos tiempo y contaba además con dos asientos

\- ¡Wow! Severus esto es lo máximo ¡Por Dios!

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Snape sonriendo, estaba contento al ver la reacción en el rostro de su hijastro.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? – Repitió Harry – Me fascina, esto es alucinante, ¡Muchas gracias!

\- De nada, pero úsala con prudencia, nada de andar por allí dando espectáculos frente a los Muggles – Añadió Snape con tono de advertencia.

\- Espero que el mío también te guste – Comentó Lily entregándole también un paquete

Harry lo abrió descubriendo un equipo de mantenimiento para escobas.

\- ¡Gracias mami! – Exclamó – Me encanta, es todo lo que necesito para hacer que Gryffindor también gane la copa de Quidditch este año.

\- Así será – Agregó Lily con una sonrisa.

\- No lo creo – Terció Severus con una ceja alzada fingiendo arrogancia – Será Slytherin quien gane, de eso estoy seguro ¡Pobres leones!

\- Creo que serán las serpientitas las que pierdan – Añadió Harry arrastrando las palabras

\- Completamente de acuerdo hijo – Saltó Lily.

\- ¡Oh! Pero que equilibrio – Dijo Snape con sarcasmo – Dos contra uno

\- Y la guerra aún no comienza – Terció Lily con un brillo malicioso en la mirada y el tono de su voz.

\- ¿De verdad? – Inquirió su esposo con tono irónico.

\- Ahora si – Respondió ella tomando un trozo de pastel y arrojándoselo a Severus en la cabeza mientras prorrumpía en risas, éste se quedó boquiabierto al tiempo que el merengue pendía de su largo cabello, Harry rió con ganas también

\- Eso fue trampa Lily – Respondió Snape atacándola también con otro pedazo de pastel que la impactó en la frente

Harry seguía riendo a carcajadas pero luego Severus y Lily decidieron atacarlo a él también con sendas bolas de merengue que le impactaron el rostro ensuciándole las gafas, él se las quitó rápidamente y se unió al ataque. Después de tanto reír y de quedar empalagados decidieron limpiar, con magia por supuesto, todo aquel desastre; Lily iba a hacerlo pero Harry se ofreció en vista de que ya era mayor de edad.

\- Yo quiero hacerlo – Dijo levantando su varita – Quiero saber lo que se siente poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts sin que me llegue una vista del ministerio, _¡Fregotego!_ – Exclamó e inmediatamente todo, incluyéndolos, se llenó de unas burbujas que al desvanecerse los dejaron más limpios que nunca.

Más tarde, los tres se dirigieron mediante la red flu a _la nueva_ Madriguera (La nueva casa de los Weasley que en realidad era la misma sólo que reconstruida y mejorada de forma que quedó regia) dónde los aguardaba la familia Weasley en compañía de otras familias amigas. Estaban además los Granger, los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los Longbottom, los Lovegood y los Lupin en compañía del pequeño Ted y también Sirius Black, Hagrid, Sinistra (La novia de Sirius) Vector (La novia de Xenophilus) Dumbledore y McGonagall

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Exclamaron todos al unísono al ver que Harry llegaba en compañía de su madre y de Severus.

El chico se moría de felicidad, estaba rodeado de toda la gente a la que amaba, Ginny le dio un beso en los labios que lo hizo estremecerse, enrojeciendo al mismo tiempo ya que los gemelos comenzaron a bromear al respecto.

\- ¡Vaya chicos! ¿Qué no tienen vergüenza? – Dijo Fred.

\- Déjenme inmortalizar el momento – Soltó George mientras les tomaba fotos.

Harry sonreía.

\- Ahora tómame una con mi ahijado – Dijo mientras sostenía al pequeño Ted en brazos.

Allí pasó todo el día y la tarde, comiendo pastel y una barbacoa que preparó William Granger, Arthur Weasley estaba fascinado con los fósforos.

\- Molly, ¡ven a ver esto! – Llamó a su esposa con creciente emoción mientras William trataba de encender los carbones dentro de la parrillera – William encenderá los carbones con los fósforos

\- ¡Oh Arthur! – Exclamó Molly negando con la cabeza.

Cuando los carbones al fin se encendieron, Arthur empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo

\- Bueno, ahora hagamos un brindis – Propuso Lucius llamando la atención de todos dándole golpecitos a su copa de cristal con un tenedor –Un brindis por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Y así todos bebieron un trago en su honor.

\- También brindemos por el próximo curso que no tardará en comenzar en Hogwarts – Terció Dumbledore

\- Y por el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall que se nos casan para navidad – Añadió Hagrid con la nariz roja.

\- Con tanto brindis creo terminaremos como Hagrid ¿No creen? – Comentó Remus haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

\- Esa boda tiene que quedar tan linda como la de Lily y Severus porque la estamos organizando con mucho tiempo de anticipación – Terció Bellatrix orgullosa.

McGonagall compuso una expresión de angustia porque no sabía que loca idea se le estaría ocurriendo a la mujer.

Harry conversaba con sus amigos unos metros más allá.

\- ¿Cómo va el negocio chicos? – Preguntó a Fred y a George.

\- Estupendamente – Respondieron ambos al unísono.

\- Nada más observa nuestra nueva casa – Añadió Ron después de tragar un pedazo de carne.

\- Sí que es bonita – Comentó Luna admirándola con mirada soñadora - Y lo bueno es que está en el mismo lugar que la anterior, es decir, que continuamos siendo vecinos.

\- Si porque derribamos la vieja y construimos esta – Dijo Fred con orgullo.

\- Y a ti ¿Cómo te va en tu nueva vida Harry? – Preguntó Hermione – Lily y el profesor Snape se ven tan lindos juntos

\- Si, bueno me va estupendamente, nunca imaginé que sería tan feliz – Contestó Harry con sinceridad.

Cuando apenas empezaron a salir las primeras estrellas en el cielo, Harry, Lily y Severus decidieron regresar a casa.

\- Pero ¿Por qué tan pronto? – Inquirió Hermione con tristeza.

\- Es que mi hermana Petunia prometió visitarnos a las siete junto con mi sobrino Dudley y mi cuñado Vernon – Respondió Lily acariciándole la mejilla a la chica con cariño.

\- Nos vemos el primero de septiembre en Hogwarts – Les recordó Dumbledore.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Cuanto daría por ir de nuevo al castillo – Dijo Sirius – Lo disfruté tanto el año pasado.

\- Bueno de todos modos ustedes pueden ir a visitar cuando quieran y sobre todo tú Sirius que ahora tienes una excelente excusa – Respondió Dumbledore mirando a Sinistra de reojo.

\- ¡Ah! bueno eso sí – Respondió Sirius.

\- En ese caso también me verán en Hogwarts muy seguido – Intervino Xenophilus mirando a Vector con sus ojos soñadores.

\- Gracias a todos por este maravilloso día – Agradeció Harry metiéndose junto a Severus y Lily dentro de la gran chimenea en la estancia de los Weasley

Los tres regresaron a su casa y unos minutos después se escuchó el motor de un carro fuera de esta, después llamaron a la puerta y cuando Severus abrió, allí estaban los tres Dursley muy sonrientes llevando consigo un pastel y una caja grande.

Harry, Severus y Lily estaban empalagados de tanto pastel, pero no quisieron hacerles un desaire así que se sentaron a la mesa a degustar el que le trajeron. Harry abrió la caja de regalo que le llevaron, y vio con asombro una computadora. Dudley se ofreció a ayudarlo a instalar varios juegos de video, los demás comentaron acerca del día que habían pasado en casa de los Weasley y Vernon les comentó acerca del grandioso contrato que había conseguido para la empresa de taladros que dirigía.

\- Me siento renovada Lily – Comentó Petunia estrechándole la mano a su hermana que le sonreía – Estás viva y feliz, eso me complace – Luego miró a Severus – Gracias por hacerla feliz a ella y a mi sobrino.

\- Es un placer – Respondió el hombre con sinceridad.

El día primero de septiembre ya había llegado, Harry ya tenía sus libros y utensilios del colegio. Ese día se encontraba en su habitación metiendo a Hedwig en su jaula

\- ¡Harry mi cielo, baja que vamos a llegar tarde! – Le gritó su madre desde abajo.

El chico tomó su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig bajando las escaleras, al llegar abajo se encontró con Lily y Severus que también llevaban varios baúles.

\- ¿Se van a ir en el expreso? – Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Si - Respondió Severus – Por lo general los profesores llegamos mediante la red flu, pero Lily prefiere ir contigo en el tren.

\- ¡Qué emoción! No puedo creer que vaya a impartir clases de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick – Añadió Lily.

Los tres salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la estación de King's Cross dónde se encontraron con sus amigos y luego de despedirse de ellos se subieron al gran expreso rojo.

Los Snape se ubicaron en un compartimiento para ellos solos, mientras que Hermione y Ron prefirieron prescindir del compartimiento de los prefectos para estar con sus amigos.

El tren comenzó a moverse y los chicos entonces se asomaron a la ventana para despedirse de sus padres y demás familiares, Sirius corrió detrás del tren hasta que este se perdió de vista mientras Hermione les lanzaba besos a sus padres.

\- ¡Harry no olvides escribirme! Iré a visitarlos muy pronto – Gritaba mientras corría

\- De acuerdo – Le respondía Harry sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla – Te estaré esperando Canuto.

\- ¡Harry! – Lo reprendió Hermione – Hazme el favor de meter la cabeza, es peligroso.

En ese momento el tren comenzó a traquetear en tanto tomaba más velocidad y serpenteaba en medio de un paisaje agreste.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Draco entró en él, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, pero no para molestar como en años anteriores sino para conversar amenamente, después de un rato Hermione se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Levántate Ron! Draco ve por Pansy, debemos hacer nuestra ronda ahora – Ordenó la castaña.

\- Pero Hermione, si apenas llevamos media hora de viaje – Protestó Draco.

\- Precisamente por eso – Sólo echemos un vistazo a los alumnos de primero y después podemos regresar.


End file.
